


Imitates

by winterjae



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: A little smut is you squints, Annoyed Dowoon, Brian - Freeform, Day6 - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, I'm sorry I love them so much, Jae - Freeform, Jaehyungparkian, Lovers sungjin and wonpil, M/M, Stan DAY6 stan talents, Younghyun - Freeform, fluffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterjae/pseuds/winterjae
Summary: In which Kang Brian always imitates his bandmates especially Jae the point of making Jae annoyed with him but in the end Jae get an idea on how to stop this kid from imitates him back.Inspired by a thread on twitter where Kang Younghyun imitates all members all the time.





	Imitates

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is an impromptu one shot I wrote because I'm bored and forgive me if there's any mistake. (there's probably tons of it) enjoy! And hey my twitter is @winterjaes in case yiu haven't follow me yet. I'm thinking of doing tweetfic anytime soon.

Brian Kang has always been imitating his bandmates, especially their oldest hyung, Jae. Either in stage, vlive or dorm he cannot stop imitating them and the worst of all he did not stop imitating Jae. And Jae thought it's adorable until the younger boy imitates him all time. Like all the time he opens his mouth.

"Guys, what's for dinner?"  
"GuYs, WhAt'S fOr diNner?

"Wonpil, I want to use the computer"  
"WoNpil, I wAnT tO uSe tHe CoMpuTer"

"Can you stop that?"  
"CaN yOu stOp thAt"

And it drives Jae crazy. When he scolds Brian, he just flashes his naughty smile and get away with it and Jae almost explodes.

He always feel that the younger eyes always on him, waiting for him to speak, to imitates him and he hates that. He stops talking at first but he is Jae, he cannot stop talking. He has too many things to talk about. And the fans will noticed if he suddenly didn't talk in vlive.

"Argh, all Brian's fault!" Jae ruffles his hair frustratedly.

"What is my fault?" asked Brian who suddenly walks into their room where Jae was talking with himself.

"No, I didn't say that," replied Jae.

"nO, I diN't sAy thAT", imitates Brian while pouting his mouth.

"Thank god he's adorable I don't know what I'll do if he isn't", Jae thinks.

"Urm hyung? You did realized you just say it out loud didn't you?" the younger boy asks , blushing slightly.

"I did not", defends Jae.

"You did. You said I'm adorable", Brian replies.

  
"How did you know that?" Jae asks again.

"Oh my god Park Jaehyung you FREAKING SAID IT OUT LOUD!" Brian exclaims, finally losing it.

  
Jae blushes and fakes his cough and looks away from the younger boy who stands in front of his bed, mouth gaping at his hyung frustratedly.

  
"At least it stops you from imitating me", Jae finally speak.

  
"You think hyung? Now I'll do it all the time because you finds me adorable", replies Brian lifting his left eyebrow teasing the older boy.

  
"Get out of here."  
"GeT oUt oF hEre."

  
"You!!", And Jae pulls Brian's wrist and the boy ends up sitting on his lap with Jae's left hand on his waist causing a small yelp escapes from Brian's mouth.

  
"Now we see if you can imitates this," Jae said to the Brian.

  
"I like you, no, erase that. I love you", Jae said, hands still holding Brian tightly and eyes locked on that frozen boy. Brian's eyes widened and he can hear his heart beating fast. Jae smirks, he finally win. Killing two birds with one stone.

 

Jae leans, connecting their foreheads and before Brian can think, a soft and slightly chapped pair of lips crashes on his lips. In the shock state, he slightly opens his mouth and that causing Jae to licks the inside. Brian can't breathe but this feels good. Jae bits his lower lip asking for entrance and Brian give in. Jae taste like strawberry, that boy favourite flavor and Brian likes it. Without realising, he moans when Jae's tongue plays with his. He ruffles through Jae's hair, desperately looking for balance. Jae's hands slip in his shirt and he shivers at the touch. They stop kissing when they finally out of breath. With their foreheads still connected with each other, they catches their breath. Jae smiles at Brian and he feels like the he can sees a sun in it. He smiles back and said,

"I love you too".

  
Suddenly the door opens and standing there their maknae, mouth gaping at the scene.

  
"Euw hyungs, in case you forget this is my room too and no romance is allowed in here! Aish really hyung I expected you guys would be better than Sungjin and Wonpil hyung ", he exclaimes.

  
Jae laughs at the frustrated maknae and Brian buries himself in Jae's chest, embarrassed because Dowoon caught them.

  
"Fine, do whatever you want to do. I'm out of here", Dowoon grabs his pillows and stumps his feet to the living room shutting the door on his way.

  
"Alright then, should we continue?" asks Jae playfully. Brian probably will get a heart attack someday because of Jae's impromptu action. He playfully hits Jae and Jae laughs like there's no tomorrow.

  
"At least you won't do it again".

**Author's Note:**

> Shout at me on twitter! @winterjaes with s because somebody took winterjae username sobs.


End file.
